Shinji and Charlotte
by gunman
Summary: Shinji Ikari and Charlotte La Bouff find love and comfort in each others arms, a year after the events of 'The Princess and The Frog'.


_**SHINJI AND CHARLOTTE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, the Princess and the Frog, or their characters.

Authors Notes: After watching the Princess and The Frog I got the idea to write this crossover. I was going to pair Shinji with Tiana first, but for some reason I found myself writing the story with Charlotte first. My Shinji/Tiana story will come later.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari is the son of Yui Ikari and Gendo Rokobungi.

Yui's family never approved of Gendo, forcing the pair to elope to America.

Gendo was actually the bastard son of a Cajun man and a Creole woman from America, which didn't help his disposition much after his parents died, leaving him alone when he was 18.

However, shortly after Yui gave birth to a son, she died of a mysterious illness.

Gendo abandons his son, Shinji, at the age of four, unable to take care of the boy while pursuing his own interests.

Shinji, being the bastard son of Gendo and Yui, since they never married, is passed on from foster home to foster home, but ends up on the streets of New Orleans. There he is found by Eli 'Big Daddy' La Bouff, the richest man in the city, when he saves the older man from a pair of thugs who try to rob him.

Shinji is only fourteen years old at the time.

Eli is impressed with the boy due to his courage and willingness to survive.

The wealthy sugar baron takes him in, gives him a job and place to stay.

There, he meets Charlotte, Eli's cute and bubbly daughter, who is only 4 at the time.

Shinji works hard and becomes adept at many things.

He's a gardener, cook, valet, bodyguard, musician and driver to Eli and Charlotte.

When the War in Europe begins in 1914, Shinji, who is 17 years old, signs up, feeling he can repay Eli for everything he has done for him.

In December of 1918, the war in Europe has ended and 21-year old Shinji returns to New Orleans, stronger and better than before.

All the money he made overseas he gave to Eli, which the sugar baron said was unnecessary, but Shinji insisted.

Charlotte La Bouff, the beautiful and spoiled daughter of Eli, has been crushing on Shinji ever since she met him. However, she never acted on it because of her dreams of a fairy tale romance with a handsome prince from a foreign land.

Seven years later, in 1925, Shinji is 28 year old, and Charlotte is 18 years old. The pair have developed strong feelings for each other, but Charlotte is still in her daydream fantasy about marrying a prince and becoming a princess.

Meanwhile Prince Naveen of Maldonia had come to New Orleans to marry a rich woman so that he can continue his party lifestyle.

Charlotte actually entertains the idea of getting Naveen to court her, unaware of his spend-thrift, playboy-lifestyle. But while she finds him to be handsome and fun-loving, her interests have changed much since meeting Shinji.

When the real Prince Naveen and Tiana get turned into frogs and are pursued by frog-catchers, alligators and the evil Dr. Facilier, a.k.a. The Shadow Man, Charlotte and Shinji help their friends fulfill their true destiny.

The four friends (along with the Cajun firefly Ray and the music-loving alligator Louie) defeat Facilier and his shadow demons, reverse the spell and turn Naveen and Tiana back into humans, and help Tiana fulfill her dream of opening her own restaurant.

It was a year later, and Tiana's Palace was one of the most popular restaurants in New Orleans.

Tiana and Naveen are happily married and run a successful business.

Charlotte is happy for them, but lonely in her own life. This was mostly because since Tiana and Naveen got married, Charlotte had been reading as many trashy romance novels as she could find. She originally thought it would help her, but it was only making her more wanting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was at the one-year anniversary of Tiana's Palace opening, that Eli, Charlotte and a couple of their friends were sitting at Eli's personal table overlooking the dance floor. Shinji was there, talking to Naveen and Louie, when one of Charlotte's friends points out that Shinji is available.

Shinji, who has cared for Charlotte for a long time, and despite Eli's constant assurances that he trusts him with her daughters well-being, doesn't think he's right for her.

"You love Charlotte, don't you?" Naveen asked Shinji, the young man wearing a nice suit that Eli had gotten him for their nightly outings.

"Of course. I've loved her for a long time." Shinji admits to the prince.

"Then why don't you court her?" he asked as he checked his guitar.

"Because she wants a prince, not a pauper." he said, getting Louie to look up from his trumpet.

"You more than a prince, you ask me." the alligator said.

Back at Eli's table, Eli and Charles Edgar, owner of the Edgar Pharmacy store chain, were talking business while Charlotte and Chloe Edgar, Charles daughter, were speaking privately.

"I don't get you, Charlotte La Bouff." Chloe said to her friend.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"You have a fine example of manhood at your beck and call, yet you never took advantage of it." she said with a tease.

"What are you talking..."

"Charlotte... look at him. Shinji is a man. A fine, fine man. In his prime!" Chloe said as she looked over to Shinji, who was talking to Naveen.

"I know that, but... it's just..." the blond young woman started to say. "I just wanted a happily ever after, like in my books."

"Charlotte... everyone wants a 'happily ever after' romance, but speaking realistically, even for a fine Southern Belle like yourself, it's a one-in-a-million shot. And not to be mean, but you missed your shot. The odds of you being romanced by another single prince from a foreign land... is extremely remote."

"But... but..."

"No 'buts', darlin'. If you don't want him, I'll happily take Shinji off your hands." Chloe said.

It was at hearing that that Charlotte's whole world started spinning, and in disaster for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji drove Charlotte and Eli home, the pair having had a wonderful evening at Tiana's Palace.

Charlotte was quite the whole way home, giving serious thought to what her friend had said. She kept stealing glances at Shinji, a warm blush spreading through her cheeks, and other parts of her body.

Chloe was right. Shinji was in his prime, and so was she, and it wasn't like royal princes were falling from the skies at her feet every day.

She continued to think about these things all the way home and even as she found herself sitting at her vanity mirror in her room, wiping off her make-up.

The 19-year old woman had a slender and curvy figure, fair skin, pink lips, blue eyes and blonde hair.

She had grown up rather spoiled, with visions of a fairy tale romance completing her life.

But all of that changed when she met Shinji.

The boy had come to her home thanks to her father.

Shinji was everything Charlotte hadn't wanted. He wasn't rich, he wasn't a royalty, and he certainly wasn't the typical European prince she had read about in her books.

However, after being around him so much, Charlotte had grown attracted to him.

When he had left to fight in the war, a young Charlotte had wanted to know what was happening with Shinji. She got her father to write him every month, getting a letter back almost every other month. There had been a period, of about six to eight months, where Shinji hadn't written, but Eli figured the war was keeping him from doing as such. Her father had told her that war wasn't something to put on hold just so that people could write letters to their families and loved ones.

Her hopes had been restored when she once again began getting letters. Her father considered this lucky, since Shinji had obviously instilled a place in his daughters heart.

When Shinji had returned, Charlotte had been so overjoyed to see he had returned safe and sound. He resumed to his duties as if he had never left and Charlotte had never been happier.

Much to Eli's amusement and joy.

Shinji, now 29 years old, had filled every aspect and responsibility for Charlottes life.

Charlotte had been so excited for the ball her father had agreed to throw for her in honor of Prince Naveen's arrival. Mostly with her hoping to become a princess by marrying him, she hadn't paid much attention to much of anything.

But now, with the whole 'Frog Prince' thing done, (Lawrence in jail and The Shadow Man dragged away by the Spirits) and Tiana and Naveen married, Charlotte felt her dreams had changed. It was almost like she was waking up from a dream.

She was still thinking about her conversation with her friend the other night all during breakfast. Shinji cooked her a delicious meal, which she thanked him for. The rest of the day went by slower than normal to her, the young blond heiress just watching as Shinji diligently went about his daily choirs and regular routines.

Keeping the garden watered and weed-free. Making sure the mansion was clean and tidy. Making sure the La Bouff car, a 1922 Renault KZ, was washed and dried and well-maintenanced. And he even managed to prepare lunch and dinner for Charlotte and her father.

Shinji was a hard worker, much like Charlotte's longtime friend, Tiana.

There were other staff members who worked at the La Bouff mansion, at least part time, but Shinji seemed to be the mainstay.

But what really got Charlotte's attention was when he father had Shinji cut down one of their largest trees so that he could open up their property. The large oak was as tall as the mansion, and wider than Eli himself, meaning that Shinji would need time. The first day he managed to cut it down, and then started cutting the branches off, before starting to work on the large trunk.

It was late afternoon and Shinji was shirtless as he continued to work. It was something that caught Charlottes attention more than anything.

At seeing his tan and athletic body, not to mention his scars from the war, Charlotte was more than a little entranced. She shook it off before anyone realized she had been staring at him.

She had never before realized how buff and muscular Shinji was, and why Chloe had offered to take him off of Charlotte's hands. Something that Charlotte swore would never happen now.

Dinner had been a wonderful affair, if only because Shinji had cooked it.

Charlotte, however, felt bad, because it was just now that she realized just how gifted Shinji was.

He was so versatile and skillful in doing so many different things, it boggled her mind how he didn't have some woman clinging to him like he was the catch of the day. He was strong, talented, kind, loyal, (had been for years), and handsome, very handsome.

'Big Daddy' was lucky to have him. But so was Charlotte.

It was after dinner and Eli had retired to bed, leaving the pair alone.

"Is everything alright, Miss Charlotte?" he asked, noticing that the young woman was clearly lost in her thoughts.

"I... I'm fine, Shinji. I... I'm fine." she said, slightly flustered.

"Okay. I was just about to head to my quarters. Did you need anything else?" he asked.

_Oh, I need something alright.'_ she thought, a tingling sensation in her loins making her heat up. "Uh... no, thank you. Good night, Shinji." she said with a smile.

"Good night, Miss Charlotte." he said with a bow.

Shinji had been given his own living space that was still on the property of the La Bouff estate.

Eli called it the 'guest cabin' for some of his guests, should the mansion be too occupied, but now it was Shinji's personal home.

The main feature was that it had a perfect view of Charlotte's balcony.

Shinji had finished washing up and was ready to just get some sleep. His thoughts, though, wandered back to Charlotte. He knew she wanted to marry a prince and live a fairy tale romance. She had ever since she was a child. He laughed a little at that thought, which seemed more than a little silly, but also felt sad at it. He loved Charlotte. He had for years. Especially when they had sent letters back and forth to each other during the war. (Though he was sure Eli had done so because of Charlotte) But now, he wasn't sure what she wanted, and it bothered him.

He watched her from his window, the young woman waving at him from her balcony. Shinji smiled and waved back. He kept watching her, even as she turned around and let her robe fall from her body, revealing she was wearing a slinky pink slip she favored for sleepwear. A sly smile as she turned around and walked back into her room, shaking her hips.

_Is she teasing me?_ He wondered as he kept watching the balcony.

Back in her room, Charlotte giggled to herself, hoping that her little teasing had caught his attention.

Charlotte indulged a little fantasy of Shinji sneaking into her room and attacking her. Taking her virginity and making love to her for hours and hours.

She had long dreamt of a fairy tale romance, even though there were no details about how a prince and a princess had children. It was some times mentioned that a king and queen had children to take over for them, but never how it was done. Charlotte wasn't that naive, having had an education in human reproduction and child birthing in her fancy school. Some of the materials her teacher had provided were rather explicit. It also didn't help that many of her trashy romance novels had also been rather detailed about such things.

Shinji, however, was having a similar fantasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte just watched Shinji chop the massive tree into firewood. He was wearing boots, pants and gloves, no shirt, which was giving the young woman several lewd thoughts as his muscular body was on full display to her.

She had watched him carry large pieces of lumber back and forth from where the tree sat to the other side of the estate, placing them neatly in a huge pile. He would be finished with this choir today, no question.

The sun was beating down on them, and Charlotte got a rather interesting idea as she hurried to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she returned.

"Shinji!" she called out, getting the older man to turn towards her.

"Miss Charlotte." he replied as he saw her approach.

"I thought you could use something to drink." she said, holding up a pair of glasses and a pitcher of ice tea.

"Thank you!"

The pair sat on a bench near the downed tree, just talking and drinking ice tea. The young woman in her red sundress and hat, the older man in his pants and boots sans shirt. Shinji vaguely noticed that Charlotte seemed to be inching closer and closer to him, until she was right up against him.

"Miss Charlotte..." he said as she place her hand on his leg.

"You really are a real man, aren't you, Shinji?" Charlotte said as she ran her hand across Shinji's muscular and sweaty chest, enjoying to feel of his skin under her own.

"But I'm... not the man you want. I'm not a prince." he said, staring into her eyes.

"Fairy tales are for children. It's time I grew up." she said as she leaned up, closing her eyes as her lips pursed together in a kiss.

"Miss Charlotte!" he said as he pulled away, getting up off the bench and going over to a nearby tree.

Charlotte looked shocked, but quickly got up and followed him. She got between Shinji and the tree, pressing her hands against his chest to stop him.

"Shinji! Please!" she pleaded with him.

"This is... I can't... are you... sure of this?" he asked her, completely flabbergasted by her actions.

"I am. Kiss me. Please?" she said in a pleading voice.

Shinji wrapped his arms around her slender body, pulling her against his sweaty chest as he kissed her hotly. Charlotte gasped as he held her in his strong arms, melting into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her red sundress was quickly stained by his sweat, but she didn't care. She felt his hands slide down her body to her hips and butt, which only excited her all the more. He spun Charlotte around and forced her up against the tree that was next to the bench, his hands running up and down her sides as he pressed his groin against her shapely rear, breathing down her bare neck and causing the debutante to gasp and shudder at his touch.

"Miss Charlotte." he whispered to her.

"Tell me ya love me." she gasped.

"I love you, Miss Charlotte. I always have." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Shinji!" she said as she twisted around and claimed his lips with her own.

"Charlotte!" Eli La Bouff called out as he stepped into the garden.

"Oh! Big Daddy!" Charlotte cried out in surprise, appearing from behind the tree.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You look a little sweaty there." Eli asked his daughter.

"Uh... it's hot out today." she said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Yes. It is. Anyway, I was coming to tell you I'm going out of town on business for a few days. Maybe a week." Eli said.

"Oh? Business?" she asked.

"Yes. A friend of mine in Alabama is opening a new sugar mill and needs my expert advice."

"Oh! That sounds wonderful." she smiled.

"It means you'll be here alone."

"Oh, I'm never alone. Shinji will be here."

"Yes. And I know I can trust him to take good care of you."

Charlotte blushed a little as he said that.

Eli walked back to the mansion to get packed as Shinji peaked out from behind the tree.

"Your father is going out of town on business?" Shinji asked.

"Yup. Could be a week. A very long, and lonely week." she said with a smile.

Shinji just looked at the southern belle as she winked at him.

"My room. Tonight." she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back.

"Positive. Also... I've had this little fantasy. About a tall, dark stranger, coming into my bedroom from my balcony, and ravishing me in my own bed." she said as he gave Shinji a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be waiting for you. 10:00. Don't be late." she said as she sauntered off, giving her hips a shake for his view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte watched as Big Daddy left from the train station. She had Shinji drive her to Tiana's Palace, where she had a nice dinner and conversation with her best friend, and hopefully an even better evening.

When she got back to the mansion, she made sure everything was in order before sending the other servants home for the evening.

It was close to 10 and Charlotte was feeling hot and frustrated. She could have made love to Shinji right there, in her own backyard, underneath the very tree she and Tiana used to play under when they were kids. Their naked and sweaty bodies sliding against each other as they gave themselves fully to one another. The very thought was making her sweat with anticipation.

Course, it could also have been thanks to all of those lusty romance novels she had been reading the last year or so.

Charlotte was wearing a pink, satin nightgown with spaghetti-straps that stopped just above her knees when Shinji entered her room from the balcony. Her breath hitched a little when she saw him move towards her, her hand dousing the light in her room as he did. He took his boots off and left them on the balcony before he stepped into her room.

The moonlight cascaded into her room, giving it a sensuous glow as she felt his left hand on her cheek, his right arm wrap around her waist and pull her against him. His lips pressed to hers as he hungrily kissed her, which she returned as passionately as she could.

He swept her off her feet and carried her over to her bed. He set her down on her feet right in front of her bed, continuing to kiss as Charlotte unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his muscular chest. He pulled back a moment, his shirt falling to the floor as he slipped the straps of her nightgown over her creamy shoulders, causing the silky garment to pool around her feet. She wasn't wearing any panties because it made her feel a little bit naughty. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, with his underwear, the pair naked before each other.

"Oh, my!" Charlotte gasped at seeing her lovers body tower over her, his manhood fully aroused because of her. He was larger than she anticipated. '_This is really happening!_' she thought.

Shinji lifted her up in his arms, pulling her against his naked body, and crawled onto her bed, laying himself down on top of her, kissing her intently as she moaned, her body on fire just from his touch.

They pair wrapped in each others arms, kissing each others lips as their bodies rubbed skin-to-skin against each other. Charlotte couldn't believe this was actually happening, but she was too far gone with lust to stop it. Shinji kissed down her body, starting at her neck and moving to her perky breasts. She gasped as he licked her nipples with his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva along her chest and going down towards her stomach. She moaned louder when she felt him part her legs and dive in to her already wet womanhood.

"AH! OH! UH!" she cried out as she felt Shinjis tongue and mouth begin to devour her, just like in her romance books. Her imagination paled in comparison to actual experience.

It was her first time, yet Shinji seemed to know every which way to stimulate her, causing her to cum just from using his mouth.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She cried out as her body reverberated with sheer pleasure.

Charlotte La Bouff was panting and sweaty as she laid there before her lover, the moonlight from her window casting down on her and giving her naked body a purely sensuous glow. Add to the slightly erotic pose she was unintentionally making on the bed, and Shinji, who was now kneeling on her bed, couldn't have been any more aroused than he already was.

Charlotte tried to sit up, her heart beating like mad as Shinji moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he easily pulled the blond woman to him, spreading her legs as his raging manhood touched her entrance. She gasped as she felt him slowly slide into her body, stretching her out inch-by-inch, more than she had ever realized she was capable of, and causing her to moan even louder as she increased her hold on him. Finally, a sharp pain, which she had expected, and her virginity was claimed by her lover. Shinji was buried inside the young woman, holding her close against him as he caressed her skin wantonly.

"Uh! Shinji!" she moaned out sensuously as she stared into his eyes, so filled with love and desire.

"Miss Charlotte." he said softly to her, his chest against hers, as he slowly started thrusting back and forth into her. "I love you." he whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder once again.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she gasped as she felt his hands on her ass, holding and caressing her wantonly as he continued to lay into her.

Charlotte was quickly losing her mind, the stimulation more than she could have imagined it to be. As if there was nothing else but passion and joy in her own little world, suspended above her bed as she continued to be pleasured. Shinji moved lower and captured her right breast in his mouth, suckling on it greedily as he caressed her left breast with his hand, his manhood continued to thrust in and out of her supple body.

All three simultaneous actions were driving Charlotte mad with sheer pleasure.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh! Oh, Shinji, You... You're So ... It's So Good! AHHHHH!" she cried out as she came again and again, her body flooded with so much euphoria she would have drowned in pleasure.

Her vision suddenly went white, fireworks exploding all around her as her body suddenly screamed from it's final release.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charlotte screamed as she came over and over before using the last of her strength to hold onto Shinji, as if expecting him to bring her back to reality.

Shinji held her naked and sweaty body tight against his,

"Shinji... I love you!" the debutante whispered before she completely passed out.

"I love you too." he said to her as she laid them body down and snuggled underneath the covers of her bed.

He continued to hold her tight as he slowly slipped into slumber, the beautiful young woman holding on to him tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte awoke the next morning in her bed, struggling to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Miss Charlotte." Shinji said as he approached her with a tray that had delicious-looking meal on it.

"A...Afternoon? You... what time is it?" she asked as she struggled to sit up.

"It's just after 1:00." he said as he sat the tray on the bed.

"What? I... I slept so long!" she gasped.

"I think I wore you out a little too much. I apologize for that." he said to her.

"So... it did happen. It wasn't a dream!" she said happily as Shinji sat down next to her.

Charlotte hugged Shinji tightly, her arms around his body, her head just underneath his neck, just happy to be in his presence.

Shinji just hugged her back, gently caressing her shoulders as he did.

'_I've got to go and tell Tiana about this_!' she thought, unable to keep such a thing to herself.

Oh, she knew what Tiana would think of all this, but she knew she would be happy for her.

Charlotte was gone for the rest of the day, but came back after having dinner at Tiana's. Shinji knew where she was, since she had told him, and was glad she was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night and Shinji, after working hard another long day, was about to just go to sleep.

That's when he heard a knock on his door.

"Shinji?" a familiar voice on the other side was heard.

He balked when he heard Charlotte's voice on the other side of his door.

"Miss Charlotte?" he gasped as he opened the door to see the beautiful young belle standing before him in her red coat.

"May I come in?" she asked, staring at the man who was only wearing his pants, his athletic chest exposed to the air.

"Uh... sure."

Shinji stepped aside as Charlotte hurried into his bungalow. He closed the door and turned around to face her, only to freeze when he saw she had dropped her coat, revealing she was wearing a silky sheer panty, lace top thigh-high stockings and a matching coquette bra. All of them red in color.

Shinji couldn't help but stare at the young woman.

"Miss Charlotte!"

"We did it in my bed!" she said, shaking her hips as she sauntered up to him. "Now I want to do it in yours."

Any hesitation Shinji had was quickly quashed as he moved to her and pulled her nearly naked body against his, kissing her intensely as he rubbed her soft skin with his hands as she tried to feverishly get the rest of his clothes off. Charlotte had never felt so liberated as she did now, wanting to make love to this hot older man, to have him inside her more than anything else. Wearing such sexy lingerie, Charlotte felt more grown-up than she ever had before.

"Oh, Shinji! I... I want you!" she gasped as she peppered his face with kisses as his hands caressed her body wantonly. "I want to do this... as many times as we can! Oh, God! Take me now!"

Shinji kicked his pants and underwear off, caressing Charlottes hips as he slid her panties down. She gasped as she felt the air tickle her womanhood. He lifted her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. They were kissing intently as Shinji carried her to his bed. He crawled onto it with his knees, his hands caressing her legs as her body arched up to touch his bare skin, and even more than that.

Charlotte was on her back as Shinji spread her legs apart, his fully aroused manhood aching to be inside her beautiful body once again. Looming over her Shinji didn't hesitate as he gripped her hips and thrust into her as deep as he could. Charlotte shrieked in joy as he penetrated her, her body molding itself to accommodate his manhood. Her mewling cries of pleasure kept coming one after the other as he impaled her to the bed, pulling back just enough to keep the tip in, and then thrusting back into her supple body.

"Ah! Ah! Oh! Yes! Shinji! Shinji!" she cried out with her sweet Southern voice.

His hands reached down and caressed her face, then moved down to her neck and shoulders, reaching behind her back to unclip her bra, and pull it off her heaving chest. He tossed the bra behind him, the garment landing on the floor next to his clothes as his hands reached down to caress and fondle her perky breasts. The blond was loving the attention he was giving her.

Several minutes in, and Shinji decided to switch things up.

Wearing only her red stockings, Charlotte was on her side as Shinji was behind her, thrusting slowly into her pussy at first, but then speeding up with more intensity. The blond was panting furiously as her lover continued to pound her from behind. Her panting became deep and fast, her mind unable to keep up with the stimulation Shinji was giving her. Their bodies seemed to move together, almost in perfect synch.

"Oh, Yes! Don't Stop!" she gasped as her hands reached behind her to grasp and clutch at his body.

Charlotte found herself on top of Shinji, his hands on her hips keeping her in place as she rode his raging manhood. The hot blond had never felt sexier as she sat ontop her lover, impaled and bouncing upon him, making the bed springs creak so much as they did it.

Shinji caressed and stroked her soft and smooth skin, causing Charlotte to gasp and pant like a woman possessed. She loved ever second of it.

Charlotte was on her back once again, Shinji looming over her as he thrust into her body. Her legs were up against his chest and over his shoulders, his hands poised on both sides of her head as he kept pushing forward.

Charlotte felt her body mold itself to fit Shinji and only Shinji.

The Japanese/Cajun/Creole man was everything she never knew she wanted.

"Does that feel good, Miss Charlotte?" he asked her softly.

"Yes! Oh, Yes! UH... Shinji! Don't Stop!" she panted.

"As you wish, Miss Charlotte." he whispered to her as he leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.

Shinji was relentless, but gentle with her. He continued to make love to the beautiful young woman, enjoying her mewling cries as he had his way with her. She didn't even try to stop him, to demand anything of him. She just let him do what she wanted with her, and she loved every second of it. Sweat streamed down from both of their bodies as he pounded her into his mattress. She never even tried to wonder just how Shinji had gotten so good at this.

"Ah! Ah! Oh! Shinji!" Charlotte cried out, unable to look away from her lover as he continued to please her.

"Uh! Miss Charlotte! You're... So... Good!" Shinji said as he stared into her eyes.

Charlotte was soon on her side with Shinji behind her, his still hard manhood thrusting into her gushing wet womanhood from behind. She was hot and dripping sweat as he continued to lay into her. She knew she couldn't take much more, her body threatening to pass out from sheer pleasure.

More than an hour of constant love-making, and the pair were spent. Charlotte cried out in sheer bliss as she came, and Shinji came with her.

"Shinji!" she gasped, almost hoarsely.

"I love you, Miss Charlotte." he whispered to her.

"Just... call me Charlotte." she whispered back as she snuggled into his chest, his arms holding her close to him.

As she fell asleep in her lovers arms, she didn't even bother to wonder what her father might do.

She was in love with Shinji, prince or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

This really isn't what I wanted, since there is just lemon and little story. This chapter is one of two I had planned. The second one will have a much more extensive backstory, and a revelation that Shinji had never seen coming.

As for my Shinji and Tiana story, that's still in the works. Hopefully, I will have that up soon.


End file.
